Lost
by Irethy
Summary: Una profecía... 3 bebés. El mundo mágico realizó un gran error la noche de Halloween de 1981 y los Potter otro en febrero de 1985... un error que les hizo perder a uno de sus gemelos, tal vez, para siempre...


Capítulo 1

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre muy estresado. Los diferentes embragues de la guerra, junto con las responsabilidades de llevar una escuela de la importancia de Hogwarts, hacía que estuviera más ocupado de lo que era sano. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para él si en su juventud no hubiera hecho lo que era necesario, e igual que el resto del mundo mágico se hubiera escondido tratando de no pensar que había un Lord Oscuro como fue Grindelwald; pero puesto que hizo lo correcto, luchó y ganó, ahora el mundo mágico volvía a girar sus esperanzas hacía él. Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, estaba cansado.

Lo peor de tener tantas obligaciones, era que a duras penas podía dedicarle el tiempo suficiente a cada una de ellas; tal era el caso de la escuela y la necesidad de un nuevo profesor de Adivinación. El profesor Heathrew se había jubilado al final del curso anterior y ahora se veía en la penosa necesidad de conseguir un nuevo maestro, o bien eliminar la asignatura. Personalmente, su deseo era esto último, pero puesto que había recibido una carta de un posible candidato, era su obligación el entrevistarlo. Claro que por el momento no había logrado convencerle de sus capacidades, mas bien al contrario; se disponía a marcharse cuando la mujer entró en una especie de trance y lo más importante, genuino.

- Aquel con el poder para derrotar al Lord Oscuro, nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere. Nacido de quien tres veces lo han desafiado.- dijo la mujer con voz rota y ojos en blanco.- El Lord Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, siendo conocedor y portador de los dones de Myrddin Emryes y ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva. Aquel con el poder para derrotar al Lord Oscuro, nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere.

La voz de la mujer se apagó a la vez que parpadeó sorprendida y no fue necesario que la pobre dijera nada para que el anciano adivinara que no recordaba nada de lo que acababa de suceder. Tras despedirse de ella, se dirigió de inmediato al Ministerio para registrar la nueva profecía de la que acababa de ser testigo. Fue directo al despacho del Ministro y tras esperar unos segundos se le hizo pasar a la vez que llamaban a un par de trabajadores del departamento de misterios.

- ¿Estás seguro de su autenticidad?- Preguntó el Ministro después de ver el recuerdo del anciano director.

- Completamente.

- ¿Y sabes si alguien concuerda con la descripción?

- Sí. Actualmente hay dos posibles candidatos. No, mentira. Son tres. Los Longbottom que esperan su primer hijo y que está por nacer y los Potter, que también están a punto de tener sus gemelos.

- Bien, pues registradlo.- Dijo el hombre mirando a los trabajadores del departamento de misterios.- Hoy treinta de julio de mil novecientos ochenta, se realizó la profecía sobre la caída del Lord Oscuro, realizada por…

La noche se veía clara y limpia. Una noche perfecta para ir a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna y las estrellas. La cálida temperatura era el complemento ideal para aquel día. Hasta había un cierto toque en el ambiente que muchos serían capaces de calificar como mágico, cómo si el mismo universo estuviera conteniendo la respiración, esperando algo. Un suceso lo suficientemente importante cómo para que toda la creación y los diferentes dioses estuvieran pendientes del mundo mortal. Se podría decir que era la clase de noche en la que los grandes sucesos ocurren y quedan grabados en nuestra memoria por muchos años, sino toda tu vida.

Aunque parecía que a primera vista no ocurría nada especial, al menos nada especial para la gran mayoría de la gente; en un pequeño hospital del norte de Escocia no se podía decir lo mismo. Allí una joven pareja de apenas un año y medio de matrimonio estaban a punto de ser padres por primera vez. Ambos habían quedado muy sorprendidos cuando durante la primera revisión de su tercer mes les habían informado que iban a tener gemelos. Pero en ese momento los esperaban con ilusión. ¿Qué que tenía de especial esta pareja, que la diferenciaba de las demás al tener a su primer hijo? Fácil, ambos eran pertenecientes a un mundo completamente diferente al resto de parejas de ese hospital; eran un mago y una bruja.

En aquellos momentos James Potter, el marido, daba nerviosos paseos mientras sus dos amigos le miraban divertidos (el tercer amigo no había podido venir por problemas en su trabajo), de vez en cuando dabas vistazos ansiosos a la puerta de la sala de espera, deseando que apareciera la dichosa enfermera que le informaría del nacimiento de sus hijos. Cada vez que la puerta se abría, el joven se giraba expectante solo para encontrar que no era para él.

- Cálmate, Prongs. - Rió un joven de expresión abierta y alegre.- No porque des más paseos y lances más miradas a la puerta, nacerán antes.

- Me cuesta reconocerlo, James, pero Sirius tiene razón. Siéntate y trata de relajarte. - Reconoció el otro, más sereno.

- ¿Cómo queréis que me relaje cuando pueden estar naciendo en este mismo momento? - Preguntó el futuro padre.- ¡Puede que ahora mismo ya sea padre y ni siquiera lo sé!

Ante esto rieron divertidos y le obligaron a sentarse en el sofá que había con tal de hacer la espera más cómoda. Por supuesto que lo obligaran a sentarse no quería decir que en realidad se relajara. En vez de eso, apenas cinco minutos más tarde, una de sus piernas se movía por el nerviosismo, aunque al menos no iba de un lado a otro. Sus amigos solo rieron divertidos, si bien pensaban que si el parto se alargaba un poco más, no tendrían más remedio que lanzarle un hechizo calmante. El reloj de pared marcaba las once y cincuenta-y-dos minutos de la noche del treinta y uno de julio.

Fue en aquellos momentos que se abrió la puerta de la sala de espera dando pie a una enfermera que miraba a los tres amigos con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

- ¿Quién de ustedes es el señor Potter?

- ¡Yo! ¡Soy yo! -Dijo James poniéndose en pie de un salto, provocando más risas divertidas de sus dos amigos.

- Felicidades, es usted padre de dos niños muy hermosos. Si me acompaña, podrá ver en breve a su esposa, la están trasladando a su habitación mientras hablamos.

No había acabado de hablar la enfermera que James ya se encontraba en la puerta y parecía decir con su postura: "_¿a que estás esperando?"_ lo que en si provocó más risas divertidas por parte de sus amigos e incluso una sonrisa burlona en la enfermera, que sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a guiar a los tres merodeadores hacía la habitación, donde ya descansaría la muy cansada señora Potter.

Los pasillos del hospital permanecían silenciosos, con el único ruido procedente de los pasos de le enfermera y los susurros excitados de los tres hombres que la acompañaban; a esas horas la gran mayoría de los presentes en el hospital permanecían dormidos, exceptuando el propio personal del edificio y pocas excepciones más, por lo que era muy normal que no hubiera absolutamente nadie que se les cruzara cuando al fin alcanzaron la puerta de la habitación. Esta, a primera visa, se veía tan vacía y silenciosa como el resto del edificio, pero si mirabas con atención (y usabas un poco el sentido común, apartando la cortina de separación) podrías ver a una joven mujer pelirroja que miraba la puerta con sus cansados ojos verdes.

- ¡Lily!- Exclamó el esposo entrando solo a pesar de las protestas de sus dos amigos.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Cansada.- Rió la joven.- pero también muy feliz. Ven a ver a tus hijos, James.

El hombre se precipitó donde se encontraba una cunita de hospital y descansaban dos pequeñísimos bebés. Todavía eran demasiado pequeños como para poder decir a cual de los dos padres se parecía más, pero sí que era obvio que ambos habían heredado el pelo negro azabache de su padre. _Ojalá que no fuera también igual de rebelde_. Los dos dormían, seguramente igual de cansados que su propia madre por las largas horas de parto, después de todo ellos también habían trabajado muy duro para poder nacer.

- Son nuestros hijos - Susurró maravillado el hombre mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de uno de ellos.

- El que está más cerca de ti, es el más pequeño, el otro es mayor que él por treinta y cinco minutos.

- ¿Tanto?

- No quería salir. Se ve que estaba muy a gustito.- Rió la mujer.

- Entonces, nuestro pequeño Harry no tenía prisa en ver el mundo. Apuesto que si han llegado hoy ha sido por David que sí que tenía prisa.

- Eso parece.

- ¿Dejamos que Moony y Padfood vean a sus ahijados?

- Por mí está bien, pero ya sabes que como Padfood arme mucho escándalo lo echaran

- Sí, lo sé.

El hombre fue hasta la puerta y dejó entrar a los otros dos hombres, que no tuvieron que recibir una segunda invitación, y se dirigieron directamente hacía la cuna para ver a los dos bebés. Si uno se debía fiar de las grandes sonrisas que llevaban, estaba claro que ambos habían quedado prendados por los dos pequeños.

- Que pena,- murmuró Sirius.- creo que han heredado el infame pelo Potter.

- ¡Sirius!- Exclamó Remus.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! ¡Que yo vea no tienen el de Lily!

- ¡Eres imposible!

Los dos jóvenes padres miraban divertidos la discusión amistosa que tenían los otros dos. Estaba claro que a pesar de las palabras había un fuerte vínculo que los unía; algo que superaba la simple amistad, acercándose más a la hermandad. Riendo de las payasadas que estaba viendo, y notando lo cansada que estaba su esposa, James cortó la discusión amistosa diciendo lo que les había querido decir desde había rato.

- Sirius, Remus. Hay algo que os quiero pedir.

- ¿Que?

- Quiero, o mejor dicho, queremos pediros que seáis los padrinos de los niños.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ¡Yo acepto!- Exclamó Sirius entusiasmado.

- Yo también.. Gracias.- Dijo Remus con expresión indescriptible.

- ¿Y cual es mi ahijado?- Preguntó Sirius, faltándole poco para saltar por la excitación.

- Este,- Murmuró James mientras acariciaba la cabeza del bebé.- es David Michael Potter… es el mayor. Y Remus, tu ahijado es este chiquitín de aquí, Harold James Potter, aunque le llamaremos Harry.

- Me siento muy honrado, james. De verdad, muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad.- Murmuró Remus mirando al bebé.

- No, nos las des. No creo que haya nadie más capacitado para el trabajo.- Rió Lily, feliz por su amigo.

La vida de la joven familia estuvo llena de buenos momentos, junto a sus amigos. El ver crecer a los gemelos era siempre un gusto y al mismo tiempo una experiencia fascinante: ver cómo cambiaban día a día, cómo eran capaces de darse la vuelta, sentarse o incluso ponerse de pie; cada día representaba para ellos un nuevo reto que tenían que superar… eso era lo que se suponía que era crecer.

Si bien de un principio los niños eran completamente idénticos, a medida que pasaban los meses se descubrió que había una buena diferencia. Mientras que David tenía los ojos del mismo color que su padre: marrones; su hermano los tenía como su madre: verdes. Era la única diferencia entre ambos. Si no fuera por eso hubiera sido imposible el distinguirlos, porque ambos parecían estar conectados como si fueran capaces de comunicarse mentalmente, lo que seguramente era muy posible. Si a eso se le añadía la muy frecuente magia accidental que siempre se daba a su alrededor, los hacía una combinación muy explosiva.

Desde luego se podía decir muy claramente que la vida de la familia Potter no era nunca aburrida. Sobretodo cuando se demostró que los dos pequeños, a pesar de su corta edad, parecía que habían heredado el espíritu merodeador, tal y como su padre y padrinos descubrieron rápidamente, ante la diversión de la única fémina.

Sí, se podía decir que tenían una buena vida, al menos hasta que se enteraron por Dumbledore que el Lord Oscuro les había apuntado como víctimas. Aquello les recordó que estaban en guerra y que hasta que ese psicópata no fuera detenido, no podrían vivir con tranquilidad; así pues debían tomar algunas medidas de precaución para proteger a sus hijos, eligiendo un poderoso hechizo que pudiera realizar este cometido: el hechizo fidelius.

Ese hechizo guardaría la información sobre la posición de su casa dentro de la persona escogida, de forma que Voldemort nunca podría alcanzarlos, si no tenía primero dicha información, quedando perfectamente protegidos.

- ¿Crees que Peter, estará bien?- Preguntó Lily a su marido, tan solo una semana después del hechizo.

- Tranquila, Peter es un superviviente. Además, cómo dijo Sirius: nadie sospechará de él. Todos pensarán que es Padfood quien nos protege.

- También él me preocupa: correr esos riesgos por nosotros. Tal vez debimos escoger a Albus tal y como él nos aconsejó.

- Tiene demasiadas responsabilidades como para añadirle esta también, ¿no te parece? Además, ellos ya están en peligro por oponerse a él. Eso no va a cambiar porque hubiéramos elegido a Albus.

- En eso tienes razón.

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron tranquilos mirando el fuego que ardía tranquilamente en su chimenea. Ambos pensaban en la situación en la que se encontraban y en como iba a seguir sus vida con la amenaza implacable de Voldemort; resultaría imposible el tener una vida normal ya que el Lord Oscuro aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para matarlos. De hecho, la única forma en la que podrían tener una vida normal sería si Él fuera derrotado, y eso no parecía que fuera a pasar pronto. Ni siquiera si iba a pasar alguna vez.

Un brusco ruido en el exterior de la casa les hizo dar un bote; había parecido alguien apareciéndose, pero aquello aunque no era imposible, era del todo improbable. Además, que se hubiera aparecido alguien no significaba que fuera a por ellos, después de todo Peter los protegía. Aún así, el sonido de pasos les hizo estar alertas y ese sentido de alerta se transformó en miedo cuando escucharon como la puerta era abierta con un simple alohomora.

- ¡Lily, es él! ¡Coge a los niños y huye!. Trataré de ganar tiempo.

La mujer pareció dudar durante unos momentos, antes de salir corriendo hacía el piso superior. Justo en aquellos momentos entró el Lord Oscuro, que viendo a la mujer tratando de escapar, rió de forma siniestra, aturdiendo al esposo que trataba de ganar tiempo para ella. Luego, siguió los pasos de la joven hasta llegar a donde se encontraba: el cuarto de los niños.

- Apártate.- Le dijo a la mujer.

- No por favor, mis niños no…

- Te he dicho que te apartes, niña tonta.

- Te lo ruego, a mis niños no; mátame a mí, pero a ellos no.

- Desmaius.

Podría haberla matado. Le hubiera resultado muy sencillo, igual que con el joven, pero no era a ellos a quienes había venido a buscar esta noche. No, su objetivo eran los niños. Uno de ellos estaba destinado a derrotarle y puesto que no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos los mataría a ambos. Además, estaba el hecho que ambos padres estarían destrozados cuando se despertaran y descubrieran a sus hijos muertos…

Adoptando una expresión bastante siniestra, levantó la varita para apuntar a uno de los bebés: el pequeño, si sus informaciones eran correctas. Y sonriendo con satisfacción pronunció las dos palabras más temidas por todo el mundo mágico. La luz de la maldición asesina se dirigió veloz a donde se encontraba el bebé, e hizo impacto en su cabeza. Se giró para matar al otro gemelo cuando pasó algo que no había previsto: una fuerte luz blanca comenzó a rodear al gemelo más pequeño a la vez que la característica luz verde le era devuelta, provocándole un inmenso dolor y destruyendo su cuerpo al instante. Había descubierto cual era el niño destinado a destruirle, y puesto que no había quedado como nada más que un simple espíritu, huyó de la casa.

El pequeño bebé, lo miro todo con sus verdes ojos muy atentos. _El hombre malo ya se había ido, pero no antes de tratar de hacerle algo muy malo; aquella extraña luz verde era muy, muy mala. Sabía que no había hecho lo que debía, pero aún así le había hecho daño en la frente y también su hermano había sido dañado en el cuello cuando la luz rebotó, aunque no dolía tanto como la de la frente, lo sabía. Como no quería sentir dolor, se concentró en aquella luz blanca que había aparecido antes, le había hecho sentir muy bien, tal vez le quitaría el dolor. Sip, el dolor se marchaba y además, ya no salía de esa cosa roja tan desagradable. Iba a hacer lo mismo por su hermano, cuando el ruido de pasos precipitados lo sobresaltó._

James entró en el cuarto de los niños mirando a su alrededor con desesperación. Vio a sus bebés, que lo miraban con curiosidad y luego a su esposa tumbada delante de la cuna. Corrió hacía ella y le tomó el pulso: estaba viva, tan solo desmayada. Con alivio, la despertó.

- Lily… ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Los niños! ¡Mis bebés!

- Los niños están bien, Lily, míralos, están en su cuna.

Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo y suspiró aliviada al verlos vivos, si bien David estaba herido en el cuello. Parecía que Voldemort había tratado de hacerle algo, ya que tenía una pequeña herida en el cuello en forma de media luna. Lanzó un hechizo de curación pero la herida no desapareció por completo, dejando una muy roja cicatriz. Asustados, decidieron llamar a Dumbledore.

Ellos no lo sabían, pero una profecía se acababa de cumplir esa noche. Dumbledore sí que lo sabría; tan buen punto llegara, se daría cuenta que las extrañas cenizas que había justo delante de la cuna eran las del cuerpo de Voldemort y tan buen punto viera la cicatriz del cuello de David, notaría que era provocada por una magia muy poderosa. Reuniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas, llegaría a la conclusión que David había derrotado al Lord Oscuro y era el niño profecitado. Y en muy poco tiempo, todo el mundo mágico lo conoció como David Potter, "El Niño que Sobrevivió". Pero tal vez, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si alguien hubiera notado la extraña y débil mancha plateada en la frente de Harry, si hubieran notado lo cansado que estaba; tal vez, se habrían dado cuenta, que fue él y no David, quien derrotó a Lord Voldemort.

_**Na**__: Hola!!! Vuelvo a estar aquí con una nueva historia. Llevo bastante tiempo trabajando en ella, aunque como me he ido concentrando más en invisible no he avanzado lo que me gustaría. Además, que no me atrevía mucho en publicarla… menos cuando todavía no acabo con mi otra historia (y lo que le queda aún)._

_Bien, ya me diréis lo que os parezca… y ya sabéis… si queréis comentarla, tenéis algún tipo de duda, o sencillamente queréis hablar sobre ella, he montado un grupo yahoo… todas mis historias estarán publicadas con anterioridad en el grupo yahoo… así que ya sabéis._

_Ta pronto!!!_


End file.
